


The Story is Yours, Young Grasshopper

by DapperJake



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Choose Your Own Adventure, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-13
Updated: 2015-06-10
Packaged: 2018-03-30 07:38:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3928456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DapperJake/pseuds/DapperJake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was inspired by stridercestandapplejuice's fic, a homestuck choose your own adventure fanfic. Which you should check out, it's pretty cool so far. </p>
<p>You guys can send fanart or pictures for this to go along with the story. The story will be up to the PEOPLE WHO READ THIS AND COMMENT so yeah. If you comment a 'command' that is so insanely weird and totally wtf I'll most likely do that. Writing crazy chizz is so fun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [stridercestandapplejuice](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stridercestandapplejuice/gifts).



**== > Wake the fuck up**

You are now awake. You get off your chair, you seemed to have fallen asleep while doing something. 

What a horrible time to wake up... Wait, what even is the time right now?  ~~Eheh time for you to get a watch.~~


	2. Ass o clock

==> **It's ass o clock in the morning. Why are you even up, pisscouch**

 You look at the glaring green light of the alarm clock across the room. It says 4:22 a.m but with your horrible vision, it says ASS O'CLOCK IN THE MORNIN'. Sweet asspoles, why are you even awake?

You look back to the computer and see you have a asshole ton of messages from a certain lisping freak who you, for some reason, call a friend  

you open the messaging tab, to read the last few messages from the wall of gross yellow text. 

**TA: okay, ju2t dont read tho2e other messages.**

**TA: forget about them. It2 liike they never happene.**

**TA: 2o ju2t dont even bother to read them, it2 poiintless**

Should you read them or not? That's the big question...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know what to do.


	3. ==> Read them messages

**TA: so you thiink iit2 a good iidea?**

**TA: are you stiil there?**

**TA: kk**

**TA: well fuck you then**

**TA: whatever**

**TA: your probably ju2t takiing a pi22 or 2omethiing**

**TA: gog**

**TA: can you be able two come over tomorrow niight?**

**TA: II found a moviie you miigh liike two watch you know**

**TA: ugh**

**TA: you there?**

**TA: II wa2 thiinking of haviing you over**

**TA: two beat your a22 at viideo game2**

**TA: and II al2o wanted to know**

**TA: never miind**

**TA: fuck thii2 2hii**

**TA: nope**

**TA: okay**

**TA: forget iit**

**TA: ju2t iignore me**

 Wow, okay. Your a terrible frien for just falling asleep during one of Sollux's coding rants.

Should you still take up that offer for going over?


	4. ==> let's move out, troops

You decide to PACK YOUR SHIT and head out. You're just a great friend like that. You go to the transportalizer and port your way to the hallway of Sollux's apartment room. You still can't grasp the idea of transportalizers but whatever. You don't have time for thoughts like those.

You walk, hunched back and quick paced, to Sollux's door. Number 202. Fits his little twos' kink well.

You knock on the door.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Idk why the notes of the last chapter were the same as chapter two. I'll fix that if I'm not too lazy.


	5. All this talking

**== > have a fun talk with Sollux**

"We'll look what the mewobeast dragged in."

"Oh fuck you too. That doesn't even make sense, with you being allergic to them."

"Whatever. It's just a metaphor, dumbass."

 "Okay, okay. I just came beacause you asked but I never replie. I fucking fell aslee. I'm onl slightly sorry."

"Oh-  _thanks._ You're so kind."

"So what about that movi?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ps, this is the part where you might become sollux or whatever you think should happen.


	6. Be Sollux

**== > be the lisping motherfucker**

Excuse you?

**== > be that pissblood**

Fucking, really?

**== > just be Sollux**

Better. You are Sollux, coding king, sarcastic bitch, and beautiful golden blood.

Right now, your EX-flush/hate crush is sitting next to you while you and him watch some shit romcom that you picked out for some gogawful reason.

You really want to be someone else that is NOT in this room right now, but who?

**Author's Note:**

> Go ahead, tell me what time it is. Go on. TELL ME. WHAT TIME IS IT?


End file.
